Crazy,Stupid,Beautiful Love
by pinklotus
Summary: A series of vignettes that make up a Kendall/Greenlee love story,using words from a femslash challenge. Ch.9- Tear Summary: Kendall finds Greenlee's dress very distracting!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crazy,Stupid,Beautiful Love Chapter 1- Melody**

**Pairing: Kendall/Greenlee**

**Rating:M-because some chapters will be more mature than others. **

**Summary: Kendall and Greenlee love story, with words used from a femmeslash "Carefully Controlled Bang" table. Each chapter has a word and vary in length. Some are little more than drabbles and others are much longer. **

"I want to dedicate this song to the beautiful barbecue queen sitting right over there," Greenlee smiled and pointed to Kendall before singing "She's having My Baby" to her.

The patrons of the bar loudly applauded and congratulated them.

Apparently none of them found it strange that Greenlee would be singing that to her. 

"That's because they're all drunk!" Greenlee laughed when Kendall mentioned that to her.

Kendall laughed too.

"What are you grinning at?" Greenlee asked. "Did I really sound that bad?"

Kendall shook her head. "No, you sounded perfect," she said. She looked down, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "I really do, you know."

"Do what?" 

"Love you," Kendall rolled her eyes. "What is the song all about?"

"I know you love me," Greenlee smiled and gently nudged her shoulder."You're my best friend."

Kendall sighed. 

Greenlee could be so dense sometimes.

Then she looked in Greenlee's eyes and smiled.

Greenlee knew exactly what Kendall was saying.

She picked Kendall's hand up and gently kissed her palm.

Kendall closed her eyes at the unexpected sensation, and so was totally unprepared for the feeling of Greenlee's lips pressed against her own.

"I love you, too," Greenlee softly whispered, "and I can't wait for our baby."

"Me either," Kendall said. 

It scared her, but it was going to be worth it. 

It wasn't going to be easy, but what was anything easy when it came to the two of them?

They kissed again and pulled apart only when they heard the people in the bar applauding for them.

"Drunk," Greenlee laughed."They're definitely drunk."

"No," Kendall shook her head. "They just know love when they see it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Crazy Stupid, Beautiful Love-Chapter 2: Chocolate**

**A/N-The incident at the clinic never happened and Kendall was able to use Greenlee's eggs for the surrogacy. **

."Did you get it?" Kendall demanded as soon as Greenlee came in the door.

"Can I take my coat off first?" Greenlee asked.

"No, no you can't," Kendall shook her head. "Give it to me, now!"

"Ok, calm down! " Greenlee rushed over to Kendall and threw the chocolate at her.

"Do you know how many stores I had to go to before I found Cadbury's fruit and nut combination? Why can't you crave pickles and ice cream, like every other pregnant woman?"

"Because I'm not like any other pregnant woman!" Kendall retorted as she tried to tear open the wrapper.

"Hold on there, sweetie," Greenlee laughed and tried to take the candy from her. "Let me do it."

"Don't touch this!" Kendall held it close to her heart as though it were gold.

"Ok," Greenlee put her hands up in surrender. "Don't take my hands off!"

Kendall took a huge bite out of the chocolate and closed her eyes and moaned.

"Stop doing that!" Greenlee pleaded. "You're turning me on!"

Kendall glared. "Don't even think about it! You're not touching me while I'm eating my chocolate!" She looked around, frantically. "You didn't just buy one, did you Greenlee? she asked, her voice rising with panic.

"I'm so tempted to say yes after you just chose chocolate over me. But no, I did buy more for you." She threw several bars of the chocolate into Kendall's lap.

Kendall looked so happy Greenlee thought she might start kissing the chocolate bars.

"I love you,' she smiled in between bites.

Greenlee sighed. "I love you too, you big goofball," she smiled back at Kendall and gently wiped the chocolate off the side of Kendall's mouth.

Kendall took Greenlee's finger and gently sucked it.

"Stop! " Greenlee pulled back. "That's just mean!"

Kendall gave Greenlee a mischievous look and said, "I don't know. That chocolate tasted good on you."

Greenlee's eyes lighted up.

"Ok, then. I have an excellent idea about how you can eat that chocolate."

Later, as they were lying on the bed, Kendall smiled. "That was such a good idea."

Greenlee laughed. She was sticky from the melted chocolate that Kendall had licked all over her body, and the bed was messy, but she didn't care.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

Greenlee thought that she'd have to make another run for chocolate soon since they used it all.

But it was so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy, Stupid, Beautiful Love-Chapter 3: Piggybank**

**A baby shower for Kendall and Greenlee yields excess amounts of an unusual gift; Kendall and Greenlee plan for the baby's future while Greenlee to remember the loneliness of her own childhood.**

"I can't believe how many people gave us piggybanks for the baby!" Greenlee exclaimed as she surveyed the room.

The baby shower had been a success, and they had everything they could possibly need for the baby-and more.

Surprisingly the piggybanks were the only duplicate gifts they received.

"Do you think they're trying to tell us something?" Kendall asked as she finished up her second piece of the cake.

Greenlee rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Could you, maybe, _stop eating_ for just one minute? "

"Nope," Kendall said cheerfully as she took another bite.

Greenlee shook her head and then asked, "What do you mean; they're trying to tell us something?"

"Well, we're not exactly the most frugal people, Greenlee. I mean, I'm not so bad, but you- well, look at your closet!"

"Excuse me, Ms. "I just have to have designer maternity clothes! I'll look dowdy otherwise! Come on, Greenlee- please! Go shopping with me!"

"I never said that," Kendall frowned. "At least, not all of it."

"Yeah, well it's pretty close."

"Not _pretty close-"_

"Oh for God's sake, Kendall. Stop it!"

Kendall dissolved into laughter. "You're so easy, sometimes, Greenlee."

Greenlee grinned. "Only for you, sweetheart," she replied with a wink.

Now it was Kendall's turn to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Seriously though, how many of these do we need? We have one for the baby's college fund-"

"We are so not putting the money for our child's college fund into a piggybank, Kendall-"

"And we have one for necessities for the baby," Kendall went on, ignoring Greenlee's glare.

"Which we have money set aside for- in an actual bank!" Greenlee bristled at the thought of their son or daughter having money for "necessities' in a –piggybank!

"And we need one for the frivolous things we'll want to buy the baby," Kendall continued.

"That's what the black Amex card is for, sweetie," Greenlee got a fork and took a piece of cake off Kendall's plate.

"Hey, keep your fork to yourself! Get your own piece!"

"I swear Kendall, if you keep eating like this you won't even fit in your maternity clothes!"

"That's ok. They stretch. Now give that to me," she tried to take it from Greenlee, but only succeeded in smashing a bit of it on Greenlee's face. Greenlee laughed and did the same to Kendall.

"I can't believe we're having a food fight," Kendall laughed after she and Greenlee had destroyed the remainder of the cake.

"Well, we're covered in it now. Might as well take a shower."

Kendall's eyes lighted up. "Yes, a shower would be good. But first-"

Greenlee moved closer. "You are developing a food kink."

"Hmm, I noticed you moved closer to me, though"

"I didn't say it was a _bad thing, _just that it was a kink!"

Kendall licked the chocolate frosting and whipped cream off Greenlee's lips.

"I think you're right. It's definitely a kink. Indulge me, I'm pregnant."

"Oh God, how many times are you going to use that?" Greenlee licked some chocolate off of Kendall's breast. "Not that I mind catering to a pregnant woman's kinks-I mean cravings."

"Well that is good. Because I plan on indulging this kink as often as I can," Kendall said. She got a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I know what we can do with one of the piggybanks! We can put all our wishes for the baby inside it. And when he or she gets older they can do the same thing. And years from now we'll look at them and see that they've all come true."

Greenlee paused, wiping the chocolate off her blouse. "Do you think that's possible? Really?"

Kendall knew Greenlee was thinking of her own lonely childhood and she gently hugged her.

"Yes, I know it is. This baby will have it all from the beginning. We love each other and we love the baby, and little Spike or Xena will know we'll always be there for them."

Greenlee placed her head on Kendall's breast and laughed. "We'd better be if we really end up naming them after a vampire or a warrior princess."

Kendall kissed the top of Greenlee's head. "We will be, Greenlee. We will be," she said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy,Stupid, Beautiful Love- Ch.4- Heartbeat and Heartache**

**Heartbeat **

Greenlee's favorite time of day was in the evening.

After she and Kendall got home from work, made dinner and played with Spike.

When they finished bathing him the three of them would just lie on the bed and relax.

Kendall would put soft music on and they'd hold hands over the baby's heart.

Greenlee liked to put her head down on the baby and listen to his heartbeat.

She'd loved doing that since the first time they were able to hear it, back when Kendall was pregnant.

Now, when she'd lean down and lightly touch the baby's chest Kendall would smile and play with Greenlee's hair.

It didn't matter what kind of day they'd had. It could've been busy or crazy.

When they were all together like this Greenlee thought it was absolute perfection.

**Heartache- **

It was one of those days.

Kendall knew it as soon as Greenlee came to the breakfast table, her eyes red rimmed as though she'd been crying.

"Hey, babe," Kendall walked over and kissed her good morning.

Greenlee unenthusiastically returned the kiss and muttered "good morning".

"Wow, that's not exactly the greeting I expected!" Kendall tried teasing, hoping that would get Greenlee out of her bad mood.

"I'm up and out of bed. This is the best you'll get from me today," Greenlee said.

"Come on! I made your favorite breakfast and we have the coffee you like! Best of all, we have the whole day off! And we're free to do whatever we want because Spike's with his father."

Greenlee sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ok, you want to tell me what's got you so down?" Kendall sat down across from Greenlee and lightly caressed her face.

"I just- you know. Madison is pregnant, Angie had a baby. Everybody's having a baby except me."

"Greenlee-"Kendall began but Greenlee cut her off.

"No, Kendall. I know what you're going to say. And I know you're right. We have Spike and we have each other, and that's more than a lot of people get," she closed her eyes to try and keep the tears from falling.

"But sometimes, it's just not enough?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Greenlee looked down to her coffee cup as though it contained some secret that she needed to know. "I just don't understand why I can't have a child, too." She held up her hand as Kendall was going to interrupt. "I know. Spike is my biological child. But you had to be the one to carry him. I couldn't do it. And I want to. I want to feel what it's like to have a baby growing inside me. I want to know what it's like to feel the baby's heartbeat from the inside. What it's like when you feel the baby move, or kick or stretch! I know-it's stupid and it shouldn't matter. But it does! "

Kendall wrapped her arms around Greenlee and just let her cry. Not being able to carry a baby to term had been a source of heartache for Greenlee, but she'd thought-or hoped, anyway that having Spike had changed that.

Unfortunately it hadn't. Kendall didn't understand why. She knew it had more to do with wanting the physical experience of being pregnant.

"Greenlee? Are those really the only reasons?" she asked.

Greenlee mumbled "no" into Kendall's breasts.

"Well then, can you tell me what else is hurting you so much?"

Greenlee pulled back and looked into Kendall's eyes.

"I want to do the same thing for you that you did for me. I know that after what's happened with your heart it might be a long time until you can carry a baby to term. I want to be able to be your surrogate. I want us to have another baby together and I want it to be yours."

Kendall burst into tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to feel depressed!"

Kendall shook her head. "No, I'm not crying because I can't have another baby for a while-maybe ever. I'm crying because you want to give me this gift. I know what it meant when I did it for you. It just makes me feel how much you love me to hear that you want to do the same for me."

Greenlee blushed and looked down. She wasn't one that liked to have her generous and loving gestures pointed out to her. "Don't –"

"Don't you dare say not to make a big thing out of it! It's a big thing! It's a wonderful thing!" Kendall wiped away her tears. "But you don't need to worry. I'm perfectly happy with our one baby. If I can have another someday that would be wonderful. If I can't that's also fine. If we want another we can always adopt or we can have someone else be our surrogate. I love you, and knowing you love me-that's more than enough."

Greenlee searched Kendall's face to make sure she wasn't lying.

She smiled and repeated: "More than enough."


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy,Stupid,Beautiful Love- Ch.5-Boxes**

**Summary: Moving in together,Kendall and Greenlee style. :)**

"How can you two even see over these walls of boxes?" Reggie asked as he brought in yet another one _marked "shoes."_

Kendall laughed. "Well, I can see, but you know that Greenlee is-"

"Greenlee is what?" Greenlee asked, glaring at Kendall.

Kendall laughed.

It was hard to take Greenlee seriously when the box was almost as big as she was.

"I'd quit while I was ahead if I were you, Kendall," Reggie advised. He knew his sister and small or not, she was tough.

Kendall knew it too, but she had a different look in her eyes than Reggie would've expected.

_Oh no, he thought. There they go again- _"Well, this is all of them," he said, hurriedly. "I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, Reggie," they both said, while never taking their eyes off each other.

"Well?" Kendall smiled. "What do you want to do? Wrestle?"

Greenlee laughed and said, "No, that's for later. In the bedroom".

Kendall sighed. "That is if we can find it through all the boxes of your stuff."

"_My _stuff? Ok, Hart that's it!" You're going down," Greenlee smiled at the double entendre and Kendall got a lust filled look in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "I'll make sure of it. There are some advantages to being tall, you know."

Greenlee smiled and said she supposed Kendall was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday to You!**

**Kendall and Greenlee celebrate Kendall's birthday. Greenlee has a few surprises in store for Kendall. Can Kendall survive the celebration? :) Sexual situations, f/f.**

Kendall smiled when she heard Greenlee's ringtone.

"Hey,you. I thought you were coming home an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Greenlee. I had to finish this proposal."

"Come on! It's your birthday! We'll finish it together tomorrow. Tonight we need to celebrate!"

"Greenlee," Kendall laughed. "We had brunch together this morning, you took the whole office to lunch at Konfusion so we could celebrate _and_ you sent me flowers and a singing telegram! "She gasped. "You're not- you don't have a surprise party planned do you? Oh, please tell me you didn't do that Greenlee!"

Greenlee was silent.

"No! Oh, come on Greenlee. You know I hate those things!"

Greenlee started giggling.

"Calm down, Princess. I didn't forget your bizarre aversion to surprise parties. I do, however, have a surprise for your birthday –so get home now!"

"What kind of surprise?" Kendall asked, her voice suddenly getting husky.

"Oh, so now you're interested, hmm? And get that look off your face! "

"What look?"

"That 'I'm so having hot sex tonight, lascivious look you get."

"I do not-"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?

"You want to waste time arguing that you don't have a lascivious look because you think you're having hot sex tonight, or _do you actually want to do it?"_

"I'm leaving now- but wait, you didn't tell me if that's my surprise!"

"Goodbye, Kendall!" Greenlee laughed and hung up.

Kendall raced home, breaking speed limits along the way.

When she opened the door the house was dark, lit only by candles.

"Greenlee?" Kendall called out.

"I'm in here", Greenlee answered.

Kendall walked into their family room and gasped.

Greenlee was there, dressed in a silk teddy and panties.

She was standing next to a very long pole.

"You're going to strip-for me?" Kendall almost fell down as the image unfolded in her mind.

"Strip? That's so common," Greenlee grinned. "I'm going to do "exotic dancing" for you. I'll have you know I've worked on this routine a while. I've gotten very good at sliding up and down this pole," she said as she demonstrated.

Kendall sat down abruptly, feeling the heat rising in her body.

"I can see that," she said, her voice getting hoarse.

"Well, you're going to see a lot more, sweetie," Greenlee said, teasingly.

She put the music on and began to move.

By the time she moved off the pole and into Kendall's lap, Kendall was more than ready for the "hot, passionate sex". Greenlee kept teasing, though. "I have to give you a proper lap dance," she smiled.

"There's nothing proper about what you're doing," Kendall moaned as Greenlee slid her hand under Kendall's skirt.

Kendall started squirming as Greenlee's fingers started rubbing her clit through her panties before pulling them aside and rubbing her, moving around slowly until Kendall was pushing up into her hands and Greenlee was bouncing on her lap.

"Hold on baby," Greenlee laughed and moved off Kendall's lap to settle in between her legs.

"Oh God," Kendall could feel her orgasm build as she felt Greenlee's talented tongue took up the teasing her fingers had started before probing more loved to go down on Kendall, and before long she had her whole face practically buried inside her, holding Kendall's hips and pushing her more deeply inside her.

Kendall started to come and it seemed like she was never going to stop. Greenlee could feel the heat inside her build and she took one hand off Kendall's hip and started touching herself.

They both collapsed as the force of their orgasms hit them and Greenlee sighed and laid her head down on Kendall's lap.

Kendall stroked her hair and murmured over and over," That- that was amazing. I love you. Thank you so much."

Greenlee looked up and smiled. "Happy Birthday to you," she said.

"Oh yeah, it was," Kendall agreed. "It certainly was."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rules  
><strong>

"Rule number one," Kendall smiled, "If you speak unless I tell you to I'm going to stop."

"What?"

Kendall glared at Greenlee who rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Rule number two-don't move or I'll restrain you. Stop smiling like that!"

"Rule number three, you can't come until I say you can."

Greenlee growled at that.

"Uh, no this is not negotiable," Kendall shook her head. "You want me to do bad, sexy things to you then you have to follow my rules. Understand?"

Greenlee gave her a look that would've crumpled anyone else.

But Kendall wasn't anyone else and she knew what her lover needed.

Sometimes her dynamic, fierce, always in control lover needed to give up that control.

Only to her. No one else.

Kendall made sure of that.

Nobody else could make Greenlee feel the way Kendall did.

**Wired  
><strong>

There was only one thing that brought Greenlee down after a hard day, or a day in which she was way too wired.

Kendall knew exactly what to and how to do it.

She'd let her rant, and then she 'd lay her down on the bed and gently take off her clothes, laying small kisses down her body as she took off each piece of clothing.

Then she'd rub warm, scented oil onto Greenlee's body, giving her a slow, sensuous massage.

She'd start at the top of her head, and by the time she got to Greenlee's face she'd be purring and settled into Kendall's arms like a contented kitten.

"Mmm, I love you," Greenlee would say.

"I love you too," Kendall would answer, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'll do the same thing for you when you're feeling stressed," Greenlee mumbled.

"I know," Kendall smiled, thinking of how that was going to happen sooner than Greenlee thought.

Maybe even tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Protection  
><strong>

Greenlee was five feet two (if she was that tall. Kendall had her doubts) and people who didn't know her thought she was "cute" and harmless.

Kendall always found it amusing when a person made that assumption and tried to take advantage of someone Greenlee loved.

Kendall laughed because she had about seven inches on Greenlee,but Greenlee would insist on taking care of it.

Her eyes would get fiery, her hands would ball into a fist and she'd _snarl_ at them.

If the offending party still didn't get the message Greenlee would go into what Kendall called "Ninja mode"-and in less than a minute the situation would be resolved in Greenlee's favor.

She'd blow the hair out of her eyes, smooth her clothes and give Kendall a wink.

Kendall always found her exceptionally irresistible when she was like that.

**Writer's Choice: Tear  
><strong>

All day long Kendall was distracted by the dress Greenlee was wearing.

She found it increasingly hard to concentrate as she watched Greenlee bend over so that her perfect ass was inches away from Kendall's face, knowing that Greenlee was wearing nothing underneath that dress.

She almost groaned aloud when Greenlee put Kendall's coffee on the desk and looked up to find herself eye level with Greenlee's breasts.

"What are you doing?" Kendall whispered to Greenlee, who looked way too innocent to not know what Kendall was talking about.

"Giving you coffee?" she smiled at Kendall and it took all of Kendall's resolve not to pull the straps down on the dress and begin sucking and licking at Greenlee's nipples until she moaned and begged Kendall to take her right there in the office.

"I'm going to tear that dress off in about five minutes if you don't stop teasing me."

"Ha- like you'd do that in front of the staff," Greenlee smirked at Kendall.

"I won't have to," Kendall cleared her throat, "Attention everybody. I'm giving you all the rest of the day off. So go home-now!"

The staff stopped what they were doing and then simultaneously applauded and yelled their thanks as they reached for their jackets and ran out the door.

Greenlee was stunned and stared at Kendall. "You – you are crazy! And you're not going to tear this dress!" She waved her arms at Kendall- "I mean it, get that look off you face."

Kendall reached out and pulled on one of the straps on the dress, smiling as it tore off in her hands.

"Kendall-"Greenlee protested but didn't move.

"Now this one," Kendall said as she tore off the other one.

"Stop," Greenlee laughed and ran through the office.

Kendall caught up with her as she got to the couch in the lounge.

She turned Greenlee to her and let her hands rest on the top of the dress.

She let her fingers travel up and down Greenlee's soft arms and shoulders and then caressed her breasts.

Greenlee closed her eyes and smiled.

She opened them to find Kendall staring mischievously at her and said, "No, Kendall-" and gasped when Kendall hooked her fingers inside the dress and ripped it down the center.

The fabric fell away and Greenlee was standing naked in front of Kendall.

She felt exposed, and very aroused.

She was even more aroused when Kendall slowly moved down her body, licking all the way down Greenlee's stomach, then pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, settling in between Greenlee's legs.

Later, as they both lay on the couch Kendall said, "Sorry about the dress."

Greenlee was curled up with her head on Kendall's breasts.

'"It's alright," she sighed softly. 'It was worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

All day long Kendall was distracted by the dress Greenlee was wearing.  
>She found it increasingly hard to concentrate as she watched Greenlee bend over so that her perfect ass was inches away from Kendall's face, knowing that Greenlee was wearing nothing underneath that dress.<br>She almost groaned aloud when Greenlee put Kendall's coffee on the desk and looked up to find herself eye level with Greenlee's breasts.  
>"What are you doing?" Kendall whispered to Greenlee, who looked way too innocent to not know what Kendall was talking about.<br>"Giving you coffee?" she smiled at Kendall and it took all of Kendall's resolve not to pull the straps down on the dress and begin sucking and licking at Greenlee's nipples until she moaned and begged Kendall to take her right there in the office.  
>"I'm going to tear that dress off in about five minutes if you don't stop teasing me."<br>"Ha- like you'd do that in front of the staff," Greenlee smirked at Kendall.  
>"I won't have to," Kendall cleared her throat, "Attention everybody. I'm giving you all the rest of the day off. So go home-now!"<br>The staff stopped what they were doing and then simultaneously applauded and yelled their thanks as they reached for their jackets and ran out the door.  
>Greenlee was stunned and stared at Kendall. "You – you are crazy! And you're not going to tear this dress!" She waved her arms at Kendall- "I mean it, get that look off you face."<br>Kendall reached out and pulled on one of the straps on the dress, smiling as it tore off in her hands.  
>"Kendall-"Greenlee protested but didn't move.<br>"Now this one," Kendall said as she tore off the other one.  
>"Stop," Greenlee laughed and ran through the office.<br>Kendall caught up with her as she got to the couch in the lounge.  
>She turned Greenlee to her and let her hands rest on the top of the dress.<br>She let her fingers travel up and down Greenlee's soft arms and shoulders and then caressed her breasts.  
>Greenlee closed her eyes and smiled.<br>She opened them to find Kendall staring mischievously at her and said, "No, Kendall-" and gasped when Kendall hooked her fingers inside the dress and ripped it down the center.  
>The fabric fell away and Greenlee was standing naked in front of Kendall.<br>She felt exposed, and very aroused.  
>She was even more aroused when Kendall slowly moved down her body, licking all the way down Greenlee's stomach, then pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, settling in between Greenlee's legs.<br>Later, as they both lay on the couch Kendall said, "Sorry about the dress."  
>Greenlee was curled up with her head on Kendall's breasts.<br>'"It's alright," she sighed softly. 'It was worth it."


End file.
